Talk:Tides
Updates/ Etc from AuriBear Finally! Tides is finished! It had 26 chapters and an epilogue, and all will be going up soon. I'm already working on book number two, Broken! Keep a look out for it after the Story Stop! Auri 08:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Tides is officially complete! What do ya think? :] Also, there is an excerpt from Broken on the Return of the Warriors page, along with a spoiler on my blog. Go take a look! :) Auri 19:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments Foreststar! :D Cool name. *coughs and points at name* [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Muahahah Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Hey! After reading this, I've decided that this is really good. :) [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha, thanks! I didn't intend to use your name. If you want me to change it I will! It's not a big deal one bit! His name isn't particularly important. :) AuriBear 02:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) OMS this is such a great story! Kepp writing! I must to adds it to my faves list. :D BramblepathNothing is lost forever.... 16:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) @Auri (is it okay if I call you that? Almost everyone has a nickname here), it's totally cool. @Arti, I already have added it. WIN [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 17:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) @Foreststar and Bramblepath- I'm flattered! :) I'm so glad this is catching on! Of course you can call me Auri. :) AuriBear 20:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) My favorite character is Foreststar. :) [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 21:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) hey, this story's really good! In my imagination candy rains from the sky...But I'm not obsessed with candy.Seriously Thanks Mistysun! :) Auribear 22:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ur welcome!In my imagination candy rains from the sky...But I'm not obsessed with candy.Seriously Well I didn't see the question. xD I submitted my idea to your page (unsure of what you meant), but I'll attempt to answer the question, anyway. xD You named the book Tides because emotions change like the waves, (you know, high tide/low tide) and sometimes they're happy in high tide and not happy (in other words, sad) in low tide. If I somehow managed to get that right, I am a miracle-worker. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 13:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Close, but not quite. You can take another whack at it if you like. Heck, take seven. :P AuriBear 06:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) DARN. I think I'll just embarrass myself if I try again and it's totally off. To the next person that tries: use my idea and win. xD [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 12:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You named it tides because there's going to be a cat called tide later in the story Foreststar~ Haha mkay. You were very close though. ;) Mistysun~ Nope. Nice try. :) AuriBear 19:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) lol, I knew I was wrong. It was a lame guess....(btw:her name's actually forestpaw)Check out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 00:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, it was a good guess. :) Feel free to try again, and I'm also just looking for any name suggestions so if you have one feel free to just throw it out there. :) AuriBear 02:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) xD I've got plenty. :) [[User:Forestpaw13| Forestheart ]] talk blog 12:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh - "I am me," he scoffed - LOLTASTICEPICUS!!!!!! EAM FTW!![[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!''']] 02:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) EAM? Elder at meeting? AuriBear(talk) 01:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC)